A Jori Fic
by Allisonisnevertoofargone
Summary: It will start with rated T but if at any given moment I change the rating then its for your own good. Under review. So give me a few days. Love, peace, and chicken gease... which is funny cause I'm a vegetarian
1. Just the beginning

**Again I do not own Victorious, if I did then Jori would so be on there.**

**13346ICAN'TLIVEWITHOUTYOU768777654**

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Vega asked as she fixed her shirt, waiting for me to answer her question. And with a sigh and a roll of the eyes I usually do when she asks me anything.

"Does it matter? It's not like we actually have something going on here. Plus I have to spend the day with Beck." I replied while zipping up my boots. From the corner of my eye I can see that Vega is upset about what I told her.

"Jade why do you always insist that we have sex but then act like it means nothing to you?" She said pouting and moving to fix her hair, on the verge of tears but she will never show it.

"Cause Vega.." I watch her wince as I say her last name with venom. "That's exactly what it is to me, Nothing. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better it will be." Inside I couldn't help but be hurt when I saw her looked down with tears glistening in her eyes, but just for a moment.

"You know Jade, one day I won't be here just so you can get your kicks. One day I would get tired of this and you." she said refusing to meet me in the eyes.

Smiling I walked up behind her and slowly kissed her neck. "Til then Vega, we are not exclusive. Also don't forget that only I can have you like this. Or else there will be hell to pay. Got it?" I finished off with biting her neck painfully. _Oh yeah that's gonna leave a nice sized mark._

Running her brush through my hair a few times while she watched made me feel complete…. _Wait what the hell am I saying. No I have Beck, even if things with him isn't so great, I have him. And Vega is just for kicks….. I hope._

**#%%&4Loveisfagilebutalsostrong13 547*%$# **

**I know that it was short. But I promise to update ASAP. Plus I have some other fics to work on so I will update when I can. Just don't kill me.**

**Love you all and please let me know what you think.**

**-Love, **

**Allisonisnevertoofargone**


	2. Mean

**Hello everyone. This is Allison. So I finally was able to update this story. I hope you all don't hate me for being late. **

**So as usually I don't own Victorious or any music reference.**

**This is the second chapter to the challenge.**

**-Allisonisnevertoofargone**

**567530993499bothofus69586747 4**

**Tori's P.O.V**

God sometimes I feel like Jade is just using me for the sex. Lately it seems like she's starting to treasure it more but as soon as we're done she leaves. I mean I love her but I don't know how much longer I can keep going behind's everyone's backs. Beck is one of my best friends and here I am sleeping with his girl friend.

_God what am I saying? I love Jade but Beck is her boyfriend. When did everything get so complicated?! _I yelled mentally as I just let myself drop down on my bed, only to groan when my cell started to ring and seeing it was Beck.

"Hello." I couldn't help but sound annoyed.

"Gees sorry for whatever I did to you." Beck replied back jokingly.

I can't help but take a deep breath before responding, "Sorry Beck. It's nothing to do with you. I'm just kinda confused about things. Anyways what's up?"

"Oh not much the gang just wanted to know if you want to come with us to Nozu?" He said cheerfully. _God how does Jade deal with his happiness all the time. Probably the same way she deals with me. _"So what do you say?"

"Umm.. Yeah. When and where?" I asked as I started to get my outfit ready. _Cause damn it if Jade wants to screw with my feelings then I can screw right back._

"How does today at 7 sound?' He said distractedly, of course I can only know when I hear Jade moaning on the other end.

"It sounds perfect. I'll see you guys there then." I said quickly before hanging up so he didn't hear me trying to hold my tears back.

"Fuck..Fuck! Why does this have to happen to me?1 Why can't I just forget her." I yelled to no one in particular, knocking some of my things down in the process.

"Tori? Honey, is everything ok?" I heard my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah. I just knocked I few things down by accident." I yelled back as I got my stuff ready for the shower.

As I closed the bathroom door I heard mom reply back with a faint _ok_**.**

**(tIMEsKIP)**

**AT NOZU**

"Hey Tori!" I heard and saw Cat before I could reply back. See the thing with Cat is that she is tiny but strong as hell. Trust me I learned by all the back breaking hugs she gives… plus I may have been on the receiving end of a few of her punches.

"Hey Kitty Cat." I replied back as she released me from one of her hugs.

"Oh hahahaha. Tori you're so funny." She said while slapping me 'gently'. When I say gently I actually mean hard enough that you're winded.

"Funny looking if you ask me." a snide remark said from behind us.

"Of course no one asked you Jade." I barked back with a roll of my eyes.

Only to get Jade to raise one of her eyebrows, before spiting back a warning, "Better watch yourself Vega. We don't want you to have an unfortunate accident. Now do we?"

"Now Jade behave." Beck told her while wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Whatever." she said as she shrugs his arm off of her and walks to our table.

"So Beck who else is coming?" I asked as we follow Jade towards the table.

"Oh just waiting on Andre and Robbie. And knowing Robbie he's bringing Rex." Beck finished but at the mention of Rex I couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance. "Oh come on. He's not that bad."

We al waited a few minutes in silence before we broke out laughing.

And of course that brought the attention of a few strangers around us. Some cute and some not, but from both genders.

"So how about some singing as we wait for the others?" Cat asked while bouncing up and down in her seat.

I opened my mouth to respond but Jade interrupted me. "Why that sounds swell." She said using my 'voice'.

"I don't talk like that." I said but in vain, before turning my attention to Cat. "Sure Cat. Who's gonna sing first?" As soon as I finished that sentence everyone looked at me. "Ok don't you all jump out of your seats so quickly." I said as I stood up and made my way towards the DJ.

"Umm. Excuse me. I would like to sing a song, please." I said trying to get his attention.

**5217443663Mean456788775**

**I know. It's still a bit short but longer than the first chapter.**

**Anyways…. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As usual leave a review or like and etc.**

**I know that I'm making Jade a bitch in this story but that's how I see her for now. I promise it will get better soon.**

**-Love,**

**Allisonisnevertoofargone**


	3. Enough?

**So in this chapter I'm thinking about introducing an female character to get Tori's attention. I mean it doesn't seem right if she's doing Jade but dates guys to get her jealous. I think if she dates a girl than maybe Jade will feel more threatened. So Tori will be signing Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read this chapter.**

**So let me know how you guys like that idea.**

**-Allisonisnevertoofargone**

**2367890553424534457687986564 3625412324567857**

Tori's P.O.V

"Of course. What song do you have in mind?" The DJ asked as he set-up the stage.

"Umm. How about this one?" I asked as I point to the song selected.

"That will do." He said as he looked through his laptop for the song. "Ok you'll be on in five minutes. I suggest you get ready."

_Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna sing in front of a huge crowd._

"Hello everyone. My name is Tori Vega for those who don't know me. Um. This song is for my piece of mind. So just sit back and enjoy." I said looking squarely at Jade, letting her know that this is actually for her.

'**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream**

**It makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please'**

_God this sound fits us perfectly._

'**I want to know that I **

**Have been to the extreme**

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come on give it to me **

**Anything to make me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Let down your defenses**

**Use no common sense**

**If you look you will see**

**That this world is a beautiful**

**Accident turbulent succulent**

**Opulent permanent, no way**

**I wanna waste it away'**

_Is it me or did that girl just check me out?_

'**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please'**

_God I haven't sing with that much passion in a long time._

**Jade's P.O.V**

_What the hell! That bitch just checked out Vega! Don't she knows Vega is mine?! Wait…. Vega isn't mine, Beck is. Vega is just for kicks. But still I don't want Vega to date anyone._ I thought to myself while giving the girl a glare and watching Vega as she makes her way back towards us.

_Ok. So far she hasn't approached Tori._ But of course I spoke to soon. Cause once Vega joined us the chick made her way towards us. She wasn't even paying attention to my glare!

"Um. Tori Vega?" She asked timidly.

_Yeah I hate her already. __**Please you hated her even before she started talking.**__ I know but now that I heard her I can't help but hate her even more. __**Is it because she just asked Tori out right now? **__No it's not because…. Wait What?! No Vega belongs to us. She knows that…. right? __**Guess not she just accepted.**__ Know what… Fuck this. I'm leaving. __**So why are you telling me this I go where ever you go?**__ Shut up.._

"Know what I'm leaving." I said getting up from the table while shooting Vega a nasty glare. _Oh Vega you better watch your self. I'll teach you a lesson later tonight._

"But Jade we just got here." Beck said trying to keep me to stay.

"Well maybe I don't like hanging out with everyone like you do! Fuck Beck! I just want to go." I said causing Cat to duck under the table. "Sorry Kitty Cat but I just want to go home now. I'm sorry for cussing and yelling." I said trying to coax Cat from under the table.

"But Jadey. Not everyone is here." Cat said well clinging to Vega now.

"I'm sorry Cat. But maybe you and I can have a sleep-over at Vega's. How does that sound?" I said glaring at Tori…. Daring her to argue against the proposal.

"Kay Kay!" Cat said jumping up and hugging me tightly.

**3245364574329483724675524892 3042376t874**

**So there's the chapter. What did you all think. Leave your thoughts, comments, or concerns in the form of a review.**

**Love you all,**

**Allisonisnevertoofargone**


	4. Shay Jade?

**Ok here's the next chapter. And I would like to thank Jay Aka Jordan for giving me the mystery girl's name and persona, who is she in actual life. **

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it past 4 pages this time. But if I don't, don't kill me.**

**Also I have no set title in mind so I might reload this chapter if it doesn't have one.**

**-Allisonisnevertoofargone**

**2435678976857465324423456578 689876745384778588578782678**

**Tori's P.O.V**

_It's now Saturday and for some reason Jade decided she wanted to come down today. Hopefully it's not for sex. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing that. _

_But I met this really cool chick Friday. Well she was hot too. Maybe that's what I need to get over Jade. God I hope it does come to bite me in the butt in the end._

"So Vega. Who's the broad?" Jade said laying next to me on my bed just staring at nothing.

"It doesn't matter who it is Jade. All you need to know is that I'm going on a date with her tonight." I said with a small sigh rubbing my temples. "All you need to know is that I might actually like her."

"Are you freaking kidding me Vega!" Jade yelled as she suddenly sat up, nostrils flaring. "Can't you just tell me a f****ing name!" She looked so closed to tears.

"Do you really want to know Jade?!"

"Yes Tori, please. can't you just tell me who she is. I don't like the fact that some broad is going to have in the way I should only have you!" Jade said leaping off my bed and starts pacing around my room. She seemed agitated but she would never admit it.

"Fine. If you want to know so badly then I'll tell you." I said so softly it came out like a whisper, but Jade seemed to have heard me anyways. Mostly because she just stopped and looked at expectantly.

"Her name is Shay. She's about 2 inches taller than me, tan like me, she hot like Jillian Michaels but still famine. And her hair is like Regina Kings…" I said looking down sadly trying to make a decision I knew that one of us wouldn't like. " Jade. I think we need to think about what we want." I concluded.

The weight of my decision sitting heavily over us. So thick that it almost felt like we were chocking. I just hope that she can finally understand where I'm coming from.

"But Tori…" Jade started but I cut her off before she can say her famous excuse that always manage to pull me in deeper. Slowly I got up and engulfed her in a hug that we both knew would be our last intimate touch.

"No, Jade, I need to say this. I honestly can no longer just sit around for you to finish playing with Beck. I need to know that you are willing to break it off with him and give us a chance, but I'm not gonna wait forever for you to choose. I love you Jade, but I don't like to be played." I said softly Giving her one last kiss on her lips before making my way down to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want this Tori?" Jade said softly with silent tears falling down her beautiful pale cheeks. Grabbing my hand to stop my descent from her. "Tell me you don't mean it. Please? I love you too and I can't lose you." She finished just as her resolve was breaking more and more.

"Jade…." I started before she cut me off with her lips against mine. "I love you. That's not gonna change no matter what. But you need to figure out who you want and in the meantime I'll give you the space you want. That's why I agreed to date Shay." I finished tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

_I think this was the reason why we keep this going for so long. _

_Jade shows a side that not even Beck gets to see. There's no doubt in my mind that Jade loves me. She shows me every time we're together._ I thought as we just held each other trying to memorize each others bodies before we left each other.

"Goodbye Tori. I love you." Jade said one last time before walking out the door, but not before I whispered out my love for her too.

**8476528458912375616348747934 6789245347864069789407894834 **

**Time Skip**

"Hey Tori! We're home!" Trina yelled from down the stairs.

"Kay…" I managed to reply back, but not with my usual cheerfulness.

Sadly Trina decided to be the big sister at that moment because I can hear her walking up the steps towards my room.

"Hey. What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Jade?" She asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Yes she knew. I mean she's my older sister…. also she kinda walked in on Jade and I when we were… um…. 'Studying'.

"I decided to end it, because I couldn't keep being her secret. I wanted her to choose between Beck or me? And I'm kinda scared that she might pick Beck." I said with fresh tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh Tor…. Shh…. it's okay I'm here for you sis. I'm here." She said rubbing small circles on my back as I silently cried into her shoulder.

**2349587678537851784574754567 8345474785747847882973456784 **

**Okay. So what did you all think? Love it or hate it? Let me know.**

**Again thanks to Jay Aka Jordan for giving my Shay's character.**

**So this is it till next time. Sorry for updating late. Hopefully**

**I find time this week and weekend to update again. And maybe the next chapter will have a song in it… maybe Jade will be the one singing…**

**-Allisonisnevertoofargone**


End file.
